Winx Club - Episode 114/Cinélume Script
Bloom's Dark Secret Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom has returned to Gardenia for her vacation. She's really happy to see her parents again. Vanessa is threatened by two mysterious characters, but Bloom is able to defend her, thanks to the skills she has learned at Alfea. Bloom has discovered some upsetting things about her past and is filled with doubts now. Scene: Classroom Griffin: Come on, Mirta, I've asked you a simple question. *Mirta stands in front of Griffin's desk.* Mirta: On the- ummm - on the first night of the full moon we shouldn't cast spells of transformation because light rays from the moon can create negative interference which could cause unwanted and permanent changes? Griffin: Very good. But you sounded a little hesitant, a good witch needs to be confident. Lunilla: *to Lucy* Miss Magix? Where's your tiara? *Some witches start laughing at Lucy. Mirta returns to her seat.* Lunilla: Look at her, she's hideous. Scene: Tower Classroom *A girl yells.* Faragonda: Well done, Judith, you get an A. Bloom, it's your turn. *Bloom is standing in the centre of the room. Faragonda uses her magic and lights start up. Bloom flips out of the way, dodging the lights. Bloom flies and grabs a rose in a floating bubble out of the air. Bloom waves through the lights and makes it to the pedestal. Faragonda uses her magic and a large blob appears above her. Bloom uses her magic against the blob and makes it explode. Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora cheer.* Faragonda ''' Settle down, girls. Excellent performance, Bloom. Return to your seat. Next please. Scene: Ice Cream Parlor *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) sit laughing at a table.* '''Brandon (Sky): ... and since I'm such a wonderful guy, I went with him and... *Bloom is poking at her ice-cream, distracted.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom, what's wrong? Is it something I said? Bloom: It's not you, Brandon. I was just thinking about my parents. It's just that I feel so insecure, there are so many questions left unanswered. The only thing I feel sure of right now is you and the Winx. Brandon (Sky): Well then, let's see if we can answer some of your questions. Bloom: It's just that I want to know everything. Where I come from? Why I possess all this power? Brandon (Sky): These are really tough questions. Bloom: You see, the thing is I think the answers may be found at Cloud Tower. If only I could have access to their archives. Brandon (Sky): Well, shouldn't be too hard. If you want, I can give you a hand. Bloom: It's risky. Brandon (Sky): Hey, what are friends for? Scene: Specialists' Dorm Timmy: Well, you could use your Wind Rider. Brandon (Sky): But we're talking very high altitude here. Timmy: No problem! Just ride close to the wall and zigzag all the way up. Brandon (Sky): And don't worry Sky. I'll be careful. Sky (Brandon): I know you'll be careful but that's not the point. Accidents happen and in this case, Brandon, an accident would result in a 300 foot free fall! Brandon (Sky): Listen. I told Bloom I would help her and I'll do it. She needs me. Sky (Brandon): Whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Timmy: Well, you want to go over the stuff again? *Camera zooms to Riven who was eavesdropping their conversation.* Riven: Well, well. *Riven laughs and walks away.* Riven: I know someone who'll be pleased to know this. Darcy! *Darcy and Riven talk via telepathic bond.* Darcy (telepathically): Riven! What do you want? Riven: I've got something for you. Darcy (telepathically): Good. Very good. Scene: Winx's Dorm *Bloom is lying awake in bed. There is a knock on the balcony doors and she goes outside. Brandon (Sky) appears over the edge of the railing surprising Bloom.* Brandon (Sky): Hi. Sorry if I scared you. I had to sneak in. Bloom: Good thing; imagine if Griselda had gotten her claws on you. Brandon (Sky): We have to hurry. Hop on. Bloom: Now? Brandon (Sky): Well, a round trip to Cloud Tower will take a while. We'd better get a move on. Anyway, why put off till tomorrow what you can do today, right? Bloom: Do you think three short minutes would jeopardize the mission? Brandon (Sky): I don't think so, why? Bloom: 'Cause I'm still in my jammies. Scene: Lucy and Mirta's Dorm Lucy: No way, after what happened at the Miss Magix contest, I refuse to show my face in public. You go, Mirta, I just want to be left alone, alright? Mirta: You're being too hard on yourself. After all, it wasn't your fault. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy played a cruel trick on you. You should avoid them. You've changed, Lucy, I hardly recognize you anymore. Lucy: You don't understand, Mirta. I want to be like them. I want to be part of the gang. I don't want to be considered a loser, like you! Always picked on and put down or else you get ignored. *Mirta starts to cry.* Lucy: I'm sick and tired of being a nobody like you, Mirta! I want to be one of the Trix. Do me a favour, stop telling me what to do, alright?! Mirta (internally): Oh, Lucy! Why are you doing this to me?! Lucy: I'll give it to you straight, Mirta, I think you're pathetic, and I don't want to be like you! *Lucy leaves.* Mirta: Eugh! Those stupid Trix! Since she's been hanging out with them, Lucy's like totally mean! I've had it with those harpies! Scene: Cloud Tower Lucy: I've waited long enough. I've got to turn things around. Lucy and I have been friends forever, I won't let those crazy girls lead her down the wrong path. Soaria vacon volant in perijumala! *Mirta tries to cast a spell but nothing happens.* Mirta: Eugh! Come on, Mirta! Focus on the Trix! You can do it, girl! Soaria vacon volant in perijumala! *Mirta casts a spell, and a vision of the Trix appears.* Icy (in the vision): Sisters, this is my new plan. We'll tell Bloom a lie that will strike her with terror, then we'll go to comfort her and rip the power right out of her heart. *Icy cackles.* Mirta: Oh no! This is terrible! I've gotta find that girl. The Trix have turned Lucy against me. I'll repay them in kind, I'll warn Bloom and expose them as the liars they are. Bobinat volam essera a vita! Scene: Forest *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) ride to Cloud Tower.* Brandon (Sky): We're almost there, Bloom! Hang on tight! Watch out, Bloom, one little slip and it's game over! *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) pause in the air and take off their helmets. Electricity crackles from the castle and zaps the bike. They drop their helmets.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom! Are you okay? Bloom: Yeah, I'm fine. What was that? Brandon (Sky): They don't need anti-aircraft artillery here. At this height, all they need to do is destabilize us. Well, they don't know who they're dealing with. Hold on tight. *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) fly through the air. They land hard on a staircase, they bounce off and land on a platform below, falling off the bike. Bloom lands right new the edge, screams, and scrambles back.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom! Is everything alright? Were you scared? Bloom: No. Believe it or not, I wasn't. Scene: Hallway Brandon (Sky): I tell you, Timmy's cool. He managed to integrate a map of Cloud Tower into our GPS system. Bloom: Great! No danger of getting lost now. *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) walk to the library.* Bloom: This is it, the archives are right behind that door. Brandon (Sky):'''Bloom, think about it, are you sure you want to do this? '''Bloom: I need to know the truth, Brandon. *They walk into the library.* Bloom: Things have changed since I was here. I'm not sure where to look. *Brandon (Sky) approaches a lectern with a glowing book.* Brandon (Sky): Hey, come and check this out. It's one of the legendary Lost Books, which are said to contain an answer to every question. Bloom: The Lost Books? I didn't think they really existed. Brandon (Sky): Well, here it is. Ask your question. Bloom: I want to know who I really am. *Bloom is drawn into a vision. Three witches laugh. Domino is shown as a frozen wasteland, Bloom as a baby appears, and fire erupts. The vision ends and Bloom gasps and starts to cry.* Bloom: Brandon! Brandon (Sky): What is it? What did you see? Bloom: I-I'm the incarnation of the three Primeval witches. As soon as I become a true fairy they'll take possession of me. *Brandon (Sky) backs away.* Brandon (Sky): No! You? The-the evil ancestors? It can't be. Bloom: Please, Brandon. Don't just stand there, you've got to help me. Brandon? Brandon, what can I say? I didn't want this, it's just- it's my fate. That's the way things are. It's not my fault. *Bloom starts to cry.* Bloom: Please, take me back to Alfea. Scene: Stella's Dorm *Stella stands in front of a mirror, fiddling with a flower in her hair. Someone knocks on the door.* Stella: Eugh, coming! *The knocking continues.* Stella: Yes, yes! Just a sec! Am I that late? *Stella opens the door and Flora comes in.* Flora: That's not why I'm here. Bloom never came back last night. Stella: Oh, really?! *Tecna and Musa enter the room.* Tecna: Well, we looked high and low. Bloom is nowhere to be found. Musa: We even talked to Brandon. He said he brought her back here last night, but the thing is she never entered the building. We've got to go and look for her. Scene: Forest *A pile of leaves shifts and Bloom sits up out of them, yawning.* Bloom: Morning already? And I haven't even made it to Magix yet. I need to get there otherwise I'll put the whole dimension in danger. *Bloom starts walking. In another part of the forest Mirta is also walking.* Mirta: According to my emo-images I shouldn't be too far. Oh I felt something. *Some bushes rustle.* Mirta: Maybe it's her! *Mirta hides behind a tree. Bloom appears and notices Mirta.* Bloom: Hey, who's hiding there? Who are you? Mirta: Hi, umm, I'm Mirta. Bloom: Hi, my name is Bloom. Mirta: I know. Bloom: You do? Mirta: I've been looking for you. There's something very important you need to know. The Trix have tricked you! *In another part of the forest the Trix are walking. Stormy sets trees on fire with her magic.* Darcy: Stop showing off, Stormy. If you keep on doing that, you'll set the whole forest on fire. *At Darcy's feet, Pepe quacks. Stormy shoots a lightning bolt at it, and Darcy flies back.* Darcy: Hey! You out of your mind?! Stormy: Sorry. An ugly little creature was squirming at your feet. Icy: Ahem! Sisters! Let me remind you that we're looking for Bloom. Yelling is not part of the plan. Darcy and Stormy: Sorry Icy. Scene: Alfea *Tecna, Stella, Flora, and Musa are standing at the Alfea front gates.* Tecna: We've got a situation here. We've got to do something ASAP. Flora: Right, so the only way to find Bloom now is through our powers. Tecna, Musa, and Stella: Right! *They transform into their fairy forms.* Stella: Now, let's get down to business. Okay, so which way are we going? Flora: Easy. Something has seen Bloom walk through here, and we're standing right on it. Tecna: The grass? Musa: Smart thinking, Flora. Flora: Golden Pollen! *Flora casts a spell and an arrow appears on the ground.* Flora: Look everybody. Bloom went that way! Grassy fields have an excellent memory. Musa: I'll generate an Ultrasonic Wave to probe the area. *Musa casts a spell.* Musa: Scanning complete. Tecna: And now I'll analyse the data. *Musa sends the data to Tecna.* Tecna: Alright, got it. The probe detected a life-form, right here. The dot represents Bloom. *Tecna shows the others a map.* Stella: Now it's my turn to put in my two cents worth, through my sparkling beauty and sunny disposition! We shall see the light. Tecna: You done yet? You're gonna do it, or what? Stella: Of course! Rising Sun! *Stella casts a spell and light appears around her.* Stella: I'm shining light all over the whole dark forest. See, I do have good ideas once in a while. I knew you would need my help one of these days. I'm so beautiful and totally essential! *They start to fly through the forest.* Scene: Forest Mirta: You understand, Bloom? It was just a cruel trick. Bloom: Uh-uh, I'm so confused. Who am I then? Why do I possess these powers? *The Trix appears.* Icy: Oh, you want to know why you have these powers, do you? Well, they'll soon be ours so you won't have to worry about it much longer. Ah, I see you've got company; the little witch who transforms emotions into images. You two make a really cute couple. A couple of losers! Bloom: You played me for a fool! Mirta: You're mean. Icy: Mean? Nuh-uh. Try "diabolical!" *Mirta's eyes gleam, and Icy goes to cast a spell.* Stella (illusion): That's enough, you bully! Let's have a fairy fight. *Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora seem to appear. Stormy summons a twister.* Darcy: Let it go, sis. Don't waste your energy. *Darcy uses her magic and Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora vanish showing that it was an illusion by Mirta.* Darcy: Trying to fool the queen of black magic with that pathetic illusory effect? Bad trick from a bad witch! *Stormy is enraged that she was tricked. Mirta hides behind Bloom.* Icy: It's payback time, little Mirta. And it's gonna hurt. *Icy casts a spell and ice surrounds Bloom and Mirta.* Icy: Now, all we have to do is destroy that beautiful little ice sculpture and rip the power right out of Bloom's heart. It's ov- *Icy yells when a spell hits her from behind. Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora appear.* Stella: Who's that little girl? Leave them alone! *On the ground the Trix groan. Stella melts the ice around Bloom and Mirta.* Icy: You pesky little gnats! Eugh, I hate you! Mirta: You won't win this time! Stormy: Chill out, sister, I'll settle your score in a minute. *Stormy flies into the air, she and the winx club start to circle each other. Stormy summons two twisters trapping the winx and binding them with rope.* Bloom: No! *Bloom transforms into her fairy form. She flies into the air but is shot by an energy ball.* Mirta: Bloom! *Mirta casts a spell and a large monster appears behind the Trix. It roars, scaring the Trix, and Stormy's twisters disappear. The monster flickers and disappears, showing that it was another illusion by Mirta.* Stormy: She broke my concentration. Darcy: That was not smart. Icy: This it is, Mirta, I've had it with you! You're a pain in the neck! You're a bothersome little... eugh a bothersome little... pumpkin? Why not? *Icy casts a spell and the winx scream.* Bloom: No! *Mirta is transformed into a pumpkin. The Trix start to laugh.* Trix: Huh? *Bloom starts to glow. Her power explodes from her and the Trix disappear. The Winx come to on the ground.* Pepe: Oh, Mommy! Stella: Hey! We're all back to normal. Musa: What an amazing burst of power. Where's Bloom? Tecna: She disappeared. Stella: Not again! Bloom: Yoo hoo! I'm over here! *Bloom waves a hand from some bushes.* Tecna: Bloom! *They pull apart the bushes to find Bloom lying on the ground.* Bloom: Great to see you again, girls. Tecna: What in the world did you do to the witches? Bloom: Don't worry, Tecna. They got their just deserts. Flora: Who was that little girl? *Flora kneels beside the pumpkin (Mirta).* Bloom: That's Mirta. She helped me. Flora: There's nothing we can do for her right now. Icy's spell was black magic. Musa: Maybe we can find a way to break that spell? Scene: Winx's Dorm *Bloom is asleep in bed and Flora is in her pajamas.* Flora: Sleep well, Bloom. After all that's happened to you today, you need some rest. *Flora walks over to her desk where the pumpkin (Mirta) is sitting.* Flora: And don't you worry, Mirta, until we break the spell and transform you back to normal, I'll take care of you. Word of a Winx. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Bloom is confused by all the things that have changed in her life. She needs to speak to someone with experience who will understand her. Faragonda will reveal new details about her past, and Daphne the mysterious voice that she hears more and more. An envelope that Wizgiz has lost containing answers to an exam will turn into a tempting opportunity. Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts